Kitsune's Past a side story to Rini's Destiny
by CleScout
Summary: This is a side story to Rini's Destiny which is a story my friend wrote, it's about my charectes past please R/R


The little girl's aqua eye's weld with tears as she looked at her mother's pale and frail body breath gently up and down in the hospitle bed. "Mommy...why? Why do you have to leave me daddy and sissy? Why?" She cried tear's now rolling down her cheak.  
  
The small girl's some what messy strawberry blond hair fell into her eye's and some stuck to her face that was wet from tears. "I'm sorry Kitsune but all thing's have to die sooner or later and it's your mother's time." Said her father, a man with short golden blond hair and violet eye's.  
"But I don't want mommy to die!" Screamed Kitsune crying more then ever now.   
  
"Sweetheart..." Came the sweet gentel voice from the bed. The young child's aqua eye's met with a pair almost identicle to her own, except these eye's were duller, like the person with the eye's normally shineing red hair. "Mommy!" The little girl started, "Please say daddy's wrong, that you won't die!"  
  
"I'm sorry my little fox...But I'm going to be leaveing you all very soon." Her mother said. There was another person in the room, she was Kitsune's older sister, Lina, she had her mother's red hair and her father's violet eye's and was about three years older then the little girl. "You need to grow up Kitsune. Mom's dieing and there's nothing we can do." She said bitterly in a voice that should of been sweet and happy.  
  
"No!!!" Cried the little girl as she grabed on to her mother's hospitle gown and cried for all she was worth. Her mother gently asked if her husband would leave her with her two children, and he obeyed her wishes. She then pulled out a beautifuly made box.  
  
Kitsune's eye's now dry, yet red, looked at the box in amazment, she had never seen anything so beautiful. Lina on the other thing rolled her eye's at the box, she had seen things similer to it on the shoping channel so it was nothing special to her. Little did she know her destiny lay in the box.  
  
"What's in this box has been passed down from genoration to genoration in are family, but only to girls. It's very special." Their mother said smileing fondly at the box and her children. "Dosn't look very special." Said Lina bored with the box. Kitsune glared at her sister and argued, "Yes it does!"  
  
The women chuckled lightly as her two daughters argued and then clearing her throat gained the attenchian of her offspring. "Like I said, what's in this box is very special and is a big part in your futures." She then opend the box and pulled out to beautiful necklaces/pendents.  
  
One necklace was a chain made of pure gold with a large topaz that was in the shape of a sun with a heart shap carved into it right in the middle.It shined like the sun which it was shaped after, it was handed to Lina who put it around her neck and felt suddenly full of a new type of energy.  
  
The other was a chain made of pure silver, a large diamond hung from it shaped like a cresent moon with a cloud carved delecetly into the middle of it, the glow from it was beautiful, this one was handed to Kitsune who like her sister felt the verry sudden rush of new energy.  
  
The women smiled at her children once more and spoke,"These are the pendents of love and dreams. You are to posess the powers of Sailor Ai and Sailor Dream." Her two daughter's, though young, understood what a honor this was and excepted it.  
  
"When I'm gone please find and protect Princess Rini and the Rainbow Crystle it is my request of you two." She said, and again her daughters nodding. "I'll do my best mommy!" Kitsune said crying once again then ran from the room unable to take the stress anymore.  
  
Lina faced her mother for the last time. "I know you and your sister do not get along fine but please protect her." Was her mother's words and she nodded and left. There father walked in and sat by his wife of ten years. "I'll miss you my love." His wife said calmly.  
  
They shared a kiss before his wife closed her eye's for the last time and died.  
  
~~~9 years later~~~  
A semi-tall girl with some what long strawberry blond hair and sad aqua eye's skimmed the crowds, nothing out of the usual. She was sent by her sister to this town to investagate, she was even attending the school here. She looked down at her uniform with slight disgust.  
  
It was a white blouse with a brown vest jacket that had a turtle neck and a small blue bow on the neck with a brown pleated short skirt and little black mary-janes complete with knee high white socks. Hurrying down the streat to her new school she suddenly was knocked to the ground.  
  
"OMG! I'm so sorry!" A voice said and she looked up to see a girl with brown hair pulled into a odd stlye, pink ribbons tide around two bun like shaps, the girl also had hazel eye's, she also wore the same uniform. The girl helped her up. "It's alright." Kitsune said shyly, she was never good with new people.  
  
The girl smiled brightly and introduced herself as Miaka Yuuki.  
((I do not own Fushigi Yuugi I'm just borrowing charecters.))  
Then as soon as Kitsune introduced herself, they began to chat as they walked to school. Later Kitsune met another girl who was friends with Miaka whose name was Yui Hongo, she had short chin leangth blond hair and green eye's. She and Miaka were complete opisets.  
  
After school they were walking together to some icecream parller Kitsune's new friends had invited her to go to with them. During the time they talked about stuff any girls would talk about, and suddenly the aqua eye'd girl stoped dead in her tracks.  
  
There standing a few feet in frount of her was a boy with slicked back black hair and chocolate brown eye's, he wore a green male school unifrom difrent then the one's at her new school. Her friends told her that his name was Yusuke Urameshi and he was a bad kid.  
  
But even though they told her he was bad she began to watch him, catching glimpses of him on the way to school. Her heart nearly broke when she saw him talking with a brown haired girl. 'Idiot, you should have known he'd be taken!' She berated herself not really knowing the relationship between Yusuke and the brown haired girl.  
  
A year passed and every time Kitsune saw the boy, she never had the courage to talk to him. What if she never got to tell this boy how she felt, it made her heart ache so much that she wanted to rip her heart out and stab it. She was so confused. What confused her most was how she felt about him.  
  
She was not raised to act like this. She was raised to get the crystle, it was her father's mission. After her mother died her father went crazy and demented, she rememberd the day when he told her and her sister what he wanted them to do, she thought back on it with a sad sigh.  
  
~~~~  
A month after their mother's death, Lina&Kitsune, had noticed great change in their father. He never wore the same care-free happy grin they were used to, he made them train day and night for hours on end. He told them that they needed to get the Rainbow Crystle.  
  
The needed it to get back there mother. He told them it would hold the powers to bring there mother back. So that day there father showed them something that they would be forced to use every singel day, a training simulation. ( think what they use in X-men)  
  
All they did after that was train, study, eat, and learn how to cook. They weren't even alowed to go to school with other people anymore, instead there father home schooled them. The chat they had with there father went alittle something like this,   
  
Lina: Why are we down here daddy?  
Dad: Because hunny daddy's found a way to bring mommy back.  
Kitsune: Really?  
Dad: Yes and all you have to do is get the rainbow crystal.  
Lina: But didn't mom want us to protect it from stuff like that?  
Dad: Well would you rather protect some princess and a rock or have your mother back?  
Kitsune: I want mommy......  
Lina: Me two.  
Dad: Then it's agreed you start your training tomarrow.  
~~~  
  
After that the training there father had them do, Kitsune couldn't help but shiver. She walked to school slowly, even though she thougt the boy had a girlfriend she still couldn't help it. She saw him, but he was with a pink haired girl that very was beautiful.  
  
How could Kitsune compete with that, she then saw that she had been caught stareing. Looking away so they couldn't see her blush she went on her way. Later that day the girl aproached her, and you all know what happens after that. 


End file.
